


Where Ron needs a binder

by skyeloves



Series: Queer Harry Potter headcanon fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, Transgender, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeloves/pseuds/skyeloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry busts Ron binding unsafely because there's no money for a proper binder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Ron needs a binder

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcanon: 2. http://magicqueers.tumblr.com/post/65949853051/spacepansy-ron-has-known-he-was-a-boy-since-he

Ronni was four years old when she figured out she might be more of a Ron than a Ronni. She always had preferred playing outside with her older brothers instead of playing house with her younger sister. By the time Ron was eight, he had been sure. At home it would most likely be no problem, not that he told anyone. His older brother Charlie was asexual and by the time Ron turned 9 George had been in a relationship with Lee Jordan on and off. Ron still didn't dare to speak about being transgender, different sexualities were something else entirely than having another son instead of a daughter. He had however forgotten about Hogwards, while he had for certain made himself think about the horror that would be the dorms, but he had forgotten about the letter. When Ron turned 12 and his letter came it was addressed to Ronald Weasly instead of the Ronni his parents had been expecting. His parents had sent his brothers off to play some quiddich in the garden with Ginny and sat down with Ron for a talk. He'd told them everything and they had simply hugged him and told him they were proud of him. He had gone off to play with his siblings and at night his nightgown was replaced by pajyama's, the clock now said Ron and his little sister had gotten his more feminine clothing. After that summer he went on to Hogwards as Ronald 'Ron' Weasley. He had gotten into Gryffindor, made friends with the Harry Potter and the strange Hermione even if it had taken him a while to admit it. All seemed well.  
However when fouth year rolled around he had started to develop some curves, while there were enough potions to stop his period there was simply no money to pay for the extremely expensive potions and spells to transfigure his body. The only way Ron could fix this was by binding with some old bandages he had snuck out of Madam Pomfreys office. One morning in early fall while he was running late Harry walked in on him trying to get the bandages on as tight as possible. After Harry recovered from the shock, props to him, it only took him half a minute, he gently put on Ron's binder for him.   
"Mate, why do you do this to yourself? I know this is hard but it's not safe to use bandages for this." Harry said concerned about Ron's safety.  
“The potions I need are expensive as is a binder. We just can’t afford it. So this will have to make do for the time being. One day though, one day I’ll have a good job and I’ll be able to afford transitioning.” Ron said wistfully. Harry pulled him into a hug.  
“I have a lot of money, I could pay the part your family can’t afford.” Harry said in all seriousness, Ron looked at him with disbelief.  
“No way you are paying for this. I won’t have it Harry. You shouldn’t spend your money on me, not on this at least. I’ll be fine.”   
No amount of offering could get Ron to change his mind about this, Hermione had offered to make Ron’s voice deeper. And while she was a very good witch, it wasn’t something Ron felt comfortable being done by one of his friends instead of a doctor trained in these things. Hermione and Harry both had offered to give him part of his transition as a Christmas present, but once again Ron wouldn’t budge, stating that one day he would be able to afford it himself and that would be the day he would transition. All of them had opted to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas, feeling that it was quite a peaceful place without most of the students. When they woke on Christmas morning the gifts from their family were under the Christmas tree in the common room. Ron had the usual parcel from his family, he knew it would contain a new sweater, nevertheless he was excited to open it. Tearing off the paper he found no sweater inside, instead it was a binder. Homemade of course, but it looked like it would do the job a lot safer than the old bandages. His mother must’ve spend a long time trying to find out how to make one, on top of the binder laid a note in his mother’s handwriting.  
‘Merry Christmas, Ronald, my precious boy.’, Ron burst into tears, feeling grateful that his mother had picked up on his struggle to change his physical appearance. He didn’t even care when Seamus clapped him on the shoulder and calls him a mother’s boy after reading the note, all was finally well until he could afford the transition on his own.


End file.
